Yandere Kisshu
by Razzlekid95
Summary: Set 6 years after the events of TMM and this is what I think happens to Kisshu whilst Ichigo tries to lead a normal life. TRIGGER WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GORE, VOILENCE AND HAVE A GENERAL GRAPHIC NATURE, IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO THOSE THINGS THEN PLEASE DON'T READ, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or materials of Tokyo mew mew, I merely do this for fun.

Trigger Warning: this story will contain some gore and voilence, so if you are sensitive to anything of that nature then please don't read this. You have been warned.

Yandere Kisshu

It has been 6 years since the events of the aliens coming to earth, Ichigo was now 19. Ichigo cut off all contact with her fellow mews and has wanted to forget the events even happened but she does remember walking into the mew and just shoving the uniform into ryou hands and walked out, she nearly punched him but held her own, Mint tried her best to stop her but Ichigo continued to walk, not answer and never look back.

Ichigo didn't contact the mews since, the only one who she'd consider some time for was Pudding and occasionally went to her circus tricks in the park but she stopped going 3 years ago because Pudding kept bugging her to come back and the answer was always 'no'.

Ichigo hadn't changed much pyshically except for getting taller and her body being more mature, she'd grown her hair and stopped with the pigtails as she thought they were childish and the bell choker had gone. Anything cat related in her room, she'd thrown out or anything new related and had only recently started wearing pink as she had thrown all her pink clothing out. Any photos or momentos from the Mew days even when Berry and Ringo had joined were all gone, She given Masha back to the cafe although she did feel quilty about it, she wanted no memory of it.

there was something that never left her mind, Kisshu.

Sometimes, she's wonder where the aliens were, what were they doing and what kind of state Kisshu was in because although in the end he seemed to had taken it pretty well when they recieved the blue aqua but Kisshu was seemed slightly mentally unhinged.

little did Ichigo know what that the green haired alien has alot closer than what she thought, so much closer.


	2. Chapter 2: the ship

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material etc. from TMM, I merely do this for fun.

trigger warning: if you're sensitive to anything of a graphic or gorey nature then I suggest you don't read this, also this chapter depicts strong mental illness so, again, if this bothers you then please don't read this. you have been warned.

...

chapter 2: the ship.

Ever since the six years had past, the aliens had been taking blue aqua remenents to decaying planets as a help as well as helping their own. Their homeworld was in full health. Pie, Kish and tart became heroes and began voyages to other worlds to help heal and understand other planets, form allies as they did with earth and performed trade.

Tart and Pie thought Kish was fine at first, almost at peace, seeming to forget the silly human girl called 'Ichigo' but things had changed on their 3 year voyage through deep space. They were half way through their journey and still had a awhile until they reached their destination, Pie and Tart were worried about Kish.

"Tart, It's time to feed Kish, he hasn't left his room in six months and hasn't eaten in a week" Pie was in a constant combination of cold and calm often being the voice of reason and comfort for young Tart, "But Pie, there's something wrong with Kish, I often hearing him mumbling to himself and his room smells...smells strange" said Tart who was obviously nervous at the thought of seeing Kisshu, "we can't see him starve, he's not himself lately but he is ours and we take care of ours" Pie was still keeping a calm head on his shoulders whilst guiding the ship through deep space.

Unbeknowst to Kisshu, the ship was travelling near the milkway and could easily be at earth within a day but Pie didn't want to know the risks if Kish knew they were so near Earth. Therefore, He'd only told Tart that they were going to be near to Earth, he even kept it secret when the journey started.

Tart grabbed a plate of food from their small kitchen facility and steadily walked to kisshus door "Kish...*knock knock*...kish" Tart knocked again, the door budged open, usually it would never open even when Pie had left food but the food would be gone and an empty plate left outside but the door had moved. Tart walked in, scared.

Tart shakingly moved the door open with his plate first, "H-h-ey, Kish, I've brought you some food" the room was dark and Kish was no where in sight, Tart had a rough idea what Kishs room looked like but this was the first time he's been in within six months, "I-I'll jus-t leave it on the floor here" Tarted placed the food plate on the floor and was about to leave until a velvety voice emerged.

"No, Tart, stay awhile, I haven't seen you in such a long time and I'd thought it would be nice if you kept me company" Tart hadn't heard Kish speak so eliquintly for a while and was bewhildered by the smooth tones of this voice, "how have you been, tart? you and Pie? I've missed you both dearly, how is the voyage going? we must have 18 months yet till we're there" Kisshu seemed tame but Tart was still on edge "ugh, fine, umm yep...18 months left" he mumbled, "Tart, I'm so sorry I haven't been here, I've been planning somethings that will happen with in next few minutes".

Tart had no idea what to think of this, the fact Kish was talking to him and seeming so placid in his manner 'next few minutes, what does that mean?' Tart thought to himself "Tart, my dear could you do me a favour?" Kisshu purred, "yeah" said a suspicious Tart "just turn on the light next to you, I need to see what I'm eating plus I haven't seen you in such a long time" kish purred in the dark, "o...kay" Tart flicked on the light switch.

ILOVEYOU I LOVE YOU ICHIGO I LOVE YOU NEKO-CHAN ILOVEYOU were all etched into the walls along with crudely drawn strawberries and cat faces looked like he's drawn them with his sai, Tart looked around in shock, Kisshu lifted up his head from his buried position with a crazed grin on his face "As you can see I've been doing some decorating in here but I really think it need a splash of colour, maybe red" he smiled as lunged forward with his sai and slit Tarts throat. Tart lied on the floor, dying, "kish..." he breathed his last breath.

"Pie, Oh Pai" Kish sang leaving his room and entering the deck "when are we going to earth Pie? I know we're going to earth, I'm in the need for some strawberries and maybe reclaim whats mine" Pie saw Kish approahing with the sai in his hands with blood splattered all over his face and clothes, Pie went straight to the mayday procedure "EMERGENCY TO HOMEWORLD, KISSHU HAS GONE CRAZY THE MISSION IS A FAILURE, SEND TO HOMEWORLD" Pie summoned his fan "Kish, I don't want to kill you, we will not be going to earth and when we return I'll have you stripped of your title" Pie warned him.

"Oh Pie, you're never never any fun, always so serious, maybe you'll have more fun in the afterlife" Kish let out a huge maniacal laugh, Lunged toward Pie and killed him, Pie laid there slowly dying and felt something lift his chin "maybe if you hadn't have stopped me from getting what I want then you wouldn't be in this bloody mess, oh and by the way, I never liked you" he kicked his corpse to the side with little care.

Kisshu grabbed to controls with his bloodied hands and reprogrammed the navigator to take him to earth 'LOCATION: EARTH, ESTIMATE TIME: 24 HOURS' read the computer screen, Kisshu sat in what was Pie's chair to navigate "24 hours to Earth ey? Get ready Ichigo within 24 hours hours, you're friends will be died, your family, your dumb masaya and you will be mine AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA" Kisshu let out a huge laugh as the ship rotated to earths direaction. he is coming.

...

thank you for reading, this is the second chapter of my 'yandere kisshu' fanfic. please comment what you think, they'll be no cursing in this story as I already think it's too graphic and I won't go into alot of detail as to how the characters are killed, I'll just simply type how they've been killed. Again, if you're sensitive to this type of thing then please don't read. thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: the park

disclaimer: I don't own any of the material or characters of TMM, I merely do this for fun. trigger warning: if you're sensitive towards gore and graphic scenery then I suggest you don't read this.

I have decided to change the rating as I don't think this is worth an M rating, although there is gore in this story there isn't any mature themes in this story, please enjoy!

...

Chapter 3: the park

Ichigo was going on a date with Masaya, just a simple walk through the park and getting icecreams, Ichigo was getting bored of Masaya and his plainess. Masaya was simple and sweet but rather boring as a person, one time he gave her a whole lecture about how trees are good for the planet but it just bored her, she thought that maybe with him being a shared entity with Deep blue might of given him some depth but now Deep blue was gone it was just Masaya, simple...sweet...Masaya.

The park was innocent enough which was okay for when they were 13 but at 19 she saw it simply as somewhere to go with some interest, also because Masaya couldn't think of anywhere better. She fell out of love with him 3 years ago however she used him for protection and to make sure Ryou wouldn't try anything, she saw Masaya simply as a Tchotchke, a pretty thing to look at but of little use to her, simple...sweet...Masaya.

Ichigo had become cold and somewhat manipulative over the years, almost using Masaya so that she'd look good with a trophy boyfriend in highschool and complete isolation from the mews. Ichigo remembered the last time she went to the park whilst she was getting ready, she saw pudding 'we need you, Ichigo. the mews arn't the same without you' Pudding's voice was playing back in her head and she remembered seeing tears in Pudding's eyes begging her to come back as she walked away with an expressionless face. the events of the mews almost numbed Ichigo.

At the park, Masaya and Ichigo walked around hand-in-hand not particularly saying anything to eachother "hey, Ichigo, there's the icecream stand over there. why don't we get an icecream and sit on those benches like old times" Masaya smiled trying to pick up as convosation seen as they hadn't spoke to eachother yet "hmm..yeah.." Ichigo replied rather nonchalantly, "what flavour would you like, your usual vanilla?" the simplton smiled, "No, I'm feeling like strawberry today" Ichigo dragged her words as Masaya was suprised she has picked strawberry.

Ichigo developed a nasty taste for strawberries after the Mew events, she stopped ordering all things strawberry. One time, at the Mew cafe shortly after the events, a annoying customer order strawberry shortcake and Ichigo dropped it on the floor before serving but served it anyway, Ichigo threatened Lettice to not tell Ryou as Lettice saw her drop it then scoop it up.

Masaya looked at her dumbfounded "strawberry? b-but you hate strawberries" A concerned Masaya looked at Ichigo for answers, put her arms lazily behind her head she replied "I also hate whiney people but hey looks like I'm having both today", Masaya had no idea what was wrong with her and why she was acting strange because like Ichigo, Masaya tried his best to forget all the business about the Mews but tried to act more positively about it whereas Ichigo has reacted differently, it's like he didn't die that day but the girl he loved did.

They sat on the benches with their icecreams, sat like the perfect fake couple, Ichigo with her strawberry icecream and Masaya with his chocolate icecreams with small intention of a convosation. the couple was just sat watching the fountain silently making the water slither, just Ichigo, Icecreams and simple...sweet...Masaya...

...

thank you for reading, the next chapter will be when Kisshu arrives to earth.


	4. Chapter 4: earth

+isclaimer: I don't own any of the material or characters of TMM, I merely do this for fun. trigger warning: if you're sensitive towards gore and graphic scenery then I suggest you don't read this.

I have decided to change the rating as I don't think this is worth an M rating, although there is gore in this story there isn't any mature themes in this story, please enjoy!

...

Chapter 4: Earth

Masaya and Ichigo were walking home, Masaya being a gentleman decided to walk Ichigo home and for that she had to give him some respect. The trophy couple were walking along the street and had ended up near the old building where Kisshu nearly taken her, Ichigo never shook the memory of kisshu trying to take her and proclaiming that he 'loved' her, "Masaya, what would you have done if that crazy alien had taken me?" Ichigo questioned, Masaya taken back by the question anwered "I don't know what I would have done, but surely your friends and I would have saved you" he smiled, she smiled back with a head full of memories.

"Masaya, I want to forget everything about what happened, I know they could take the cat DNA out of me but not the memories. I didn't ask to be a mew and neither did the others, it's just made me feel so lonely and not myself I'm not the happy little kitty I used to be" that was the first sincere moment Ichigo had with Masaya in years but it felt like she was talking to friend but not a loved one but she'll keep him.

"I know, Ichigo, I've been trying so hard to forget. I thought that pretending it didn't happen meant that it didn't but it did, when I saw that I was part of deep blue I...I...didn't feel the same. but our love saved us and so it shall forever" Masaya held Ichigos hand and lead her into a sweet kiss, it was the first time Ichigo felt anything in years almost like her heart was beating again and felt a new found love for Masaya.

They walked past the building after sharing their sweet moment and moved onto an alleyway for a quicker journey home as the sun was setting, nothing could ruin this, the beautiful pastel pinks, oranges and reds all melted into eachother and Ichigo felt something in her heart again: love.

They walked on further and Ichigo was just approaching her street but Masaya though he heard something "err...err..." the thing growned, it seemed to be coming from the corner they just turned from "errr...err...errrr..." the thing growned some more, "Ichigo, that thing sounds like it's hurt, it might be an animal that's hurt" Masaya turned in the direction of the noise until he was stopped by Ichigo "wait, Aoyama-kun, I'll come with you" she smiled, "It's okay Ichigo, I won't be long" he smiled back reassuring her. Ichigo smiled at the new warmth she felt.

Masaya was gone for 10 minutes and Ichigo was feeling concerned, "masaya...masaya...", "AAAARRGGHH" she heard a bloodcurdling scream "masaya..." tears begans to appear in her hers as she slowly trudged forward to the corner with her hands clentched on her heart "m-m-masaya...", it was quite. "Masaya has gone now shortcake, but I'm here now, and I'm the only person here for you now" she recognised that velvet tone.

"I've been away for such a long time but I never forgot you, oh no, I never did. I could never forget you not since we first meet" the voice would gradually get higher in tone towards the end of the sentence, "I remember seeing you for the first time and it's like you burned a little red dot in my mind..." Ichigo was looking around her the voices owner and it continued "...but the thing was I've being making some more little red dots of my own since I got here, it's ever so fun and all the dots made are for you..." the voice stopped again, "SHOW YOURSELF!" she demanded.

stumbling out of the corner with his head hung was the green haired aliens from her nightmares splatted in dry and fresh blood with both sais in his freshly painted hands "you see now Ichigo, what you have done to me" Kisshu lifted his head with tears rolling down his face and a giant crazed grin, a small insane laughter was leaving his teeth as he was fixated with Ichigo, "You can be mine now, now that lover boy has gone" he lifter Masayas decapitated head from nowhere and continued his manical laugh.

Ichigo went numb from shock, the boy she had just refell in love with has been killed by the crazed alien from many years ago, she wanted to forget all about Kisshu and she fell to her knees with tears falling down her face "why...kisshu...why...I thought we settled this..." she begged, "it was you who made this happen, maybe if you didn't no to me all those years ago I wouldn't have killed Pie, tart, the mews, your family and now loverboy" he smiled "they were nuisance getting in the way of me having you" he began to walk over to her wiping the fresh blood from this face and knelt down to her, "why" she struggled to mumble and he lifted her chin "because you're mine"

...

thank you for reading, any suggestions for the nest chapet will be taken into consideration even though I have some ideas but I don't want this fanfic to go on forever and ever.


	5. Chapter 5: meanwhile

hi readers, I know it's been awhile but I kinda wanna wrap up the 'yandere kisshu' fanfic. I always felt like the original anime could have gone deeper into the yandere character with kisshu but it was a kids show and I've seen other fans of the show have the same feelings by producing fanart of Kisshu being completely deranged and I loved it. this peice is heavily inspired by that fan art.

this is a meanwhile chapter where it shows what kisshu did when he arrived to earth and what he did to the other characters.

again, I don't own any of the TMM characters or anything and, again, there will be gore in this chapter. 

chapter 5: meanwhile

It was 4am, Tokyos day was just starting as the sun began to paint the sky with daylight and the birds began twittering in the trees all while the alien ship came down from the heavens like a ball of fire creating a great speed as it plummented towards Tokyo, it was making it way closer to the city as it began to garner attention from some locals grazing at the sky thinking it was a shooting star. It crashed in a the outskirts of tokyo in a skate park.

the luminescent blue ship began to fade into a grey, battered gunmetal and probably damaged beyond repair almost as if it had been piloted without care or at most sanity.

"hello? hello?" some of the local skaters who stayed out all night, went to investigate the landing site as it had paused their skating contest, the group of teens ran over to the site and began trying to open what was in the strange vessel including bashing it with rocks among other things. "I wonder if there's anything in there", "yeah, imagine all the cool alien stuff we can find" said one skater to the other.

the skaters continued pelting the ship with rocks and pebbles some even resulted to hitting it with their bikes and skateboards without even taking into consideration the sheer mass of the ship as it touched the top on the tallest trees and was made from alien materials.

"what a crummy ship!" the leader of the skaters exclaimed, "yeah, I could have more fun at home rather than this peice of crap" said a younger member, "c'mon gang I wanna find me an alien!" the leader said ever so determind therefore they continued.

THUD THUD BANG BANG "you know, all you have to do to meet an alien is just ask nicely" the teens were greeted with a smooth tone, the teens stopped "wait are you an alien?" the leader moved wanting to know where the voice was coming from "to you, yes, I am an alien but I don't bite and if you want, I'll grant you 3 wishes" the velvety tone grew closer, "whoah 3 wishes whoah" the teens all said in unison.

"but there is one thing you have to give me..." the young teens grew intrigued "fine we'll give you what you want for 3 wishes now what do you want?" said the chief skater but then his face and all the other skaters faces all turned white when they were greeted by a bloodsplattered, sai weilding, pychotic alien. "your mortality..." kish smiled as he painted his ship red.

...

Kish's next target were the mews, he had killed a few random towns people that ichigo didn't care about but Kish had it all planned was that the killings would go in order of people who Ichigo cared about, starting with the mews, then her family and finally m..a...sa..ya...

Kish had this all planned from the moment he orginally left earth that should he return that the killings would be in order of importance to ichigo and then when ichigo realises the only person she has is him, then she'll finally be his.

"mmmm strawberry" kisshu hummed as his mind went to a sweet spot whilst thinking of Ichigo, 'I wonder if she's been deflowered yet' Kisshu smirked at the thought of finally making Ichigo his in every sense.

He soared through the tokyo sky trying to find that annoying, prissy pink mew cafe with all those annoying brats works as well as his dumb perv boss. Kisshu didn't think too highly of the mews. Kish remembered he had made a mental map of all the mew locations including the cafe, park and ichigo's house from a bird eye view therefore he's be able to spot the mew building anywhere.

Kish spotted the ugly pink building and made he way down to touch the ground as he soundly walked upto the dark pink coloured door and calmly walked in and killed all the other customers as if nothing had happened and as if he wasn't covered in blood, just a regular customer. he hid his face behind the menu trying to hide his bemused smirk, "Excuse me, waitress I'd like to make an order please, that's right I want to buy some of your lovely food from your lovely cafe" singed Kisshu in a high pitched dramatic voice.

Kisshu overhead Ryou scolding the mews and he heard the door from the kitchen open as 3 of the mews wondered in all with apathetic faces especially on that mint one, she might as well been looking at her phone rather than working. The green one learned over to kisshu completely unaware it was him, ready with pen and paper to take his order "hello sir, welcome to the mew cafe. my name is Lettice and I shall be your waitress today" the green one bowed and finished with "can I take your order?" she said in a chipper but rehearsed fashion.

Kisshu saw the blue one and yellow one that Tart liked where whispering to eachother, he knew that the yellow one could smell the blood on him so he had to do it quick before they could fight back plus he didn't want to miss his 'date' with Ichigo. "I'll have the mint and pomegrante pudding with a lettice salad and strawberry milkshake" he placed his menu down and flashed his sociopath smile at the mews causing the green one to drop her pen and paper.

kish raised his sai from under the table and slit Lettice's throat and her lifeless body dropped to the floor, he flew over to the other mews ad they backed to the wall of the cafe "Kisshu?" the blue ones mouth was trembling and the yellow one was just crying 'oh what Tart would give to see her cry' kisshu smirked at the irony, "Kisshu? I thought we all had settle this? didn't you save your home planet?" the blue one questioned as the dumb manager noticed Kisshus presence and came to the mews aid. Kisshu voice came like velver again "yes, I did save my home planet but...YOU DISGUSTING MEWS WOULDN'T LET ME HAVE ICHIGO" Kisshu began crying manically as he proceeded to kill Minto, Pudin and Keiichiro but he left Shirogane for a moment.

Ryou looked at Kish in a mixture of shock and confusion, "why Kisshu? we gave you the blue aqua and gave you your life back as well as a healthy planet. I understand that you love Ichigo like I did and still do to but this is madness" Kish just looked at Ryou as he stabbed him "because you tried to take her from me" said a stoic Kish glaring into Ryou's dying eyes "and I never recieved my mint and pomegrante pudding" he whispered into ryou's ear. He stabbed him again and killed him.

Kisshu walked out of the cafe with a strawberry icecream in one hand and a bloodied sai in the other along and a sweet smile on his face with some more blood splats on his face and clothes "hmm, looks like they don't have they powers anymore no wonder there was no fight" he chuckled.

off the the next location. Kish will wait until Ichigo has left.

...

The Momomiya household was quite and peaceful, the trees began softly sweeping with the wind with some cherry blossoms falling from the branches, birds still twittering. everything was still.

Ichigo's parents felt disconnected from their daughter as if something happened that dramtically changed her, they try not to get overly involved her not because they don't want to but because last time they did Ichigo bit their heads off so now they just let her do what ever.

Ichigo had just finished changing for her park date and made her way down stairs wanting to just get the stupid park thing over and done with until she was greeted by mom "hey sweetie, going to see masaya? My, you two have been inseparable for 6 years now" Mrs. Momomiya gushed much to Ichigo's annoyance " Yah, me and the tree fu-hugger are going to the park" Ichigo breathed.

Ichigo just wanted to get away from her moms overly gushy energy but her dad didn't bother her as much. "So is Masaya going to see a pretty Ichigo smile?" her mom hoped and Ichigo replied with a scarcastic grin as she was putting her shoes on in a hurry to get out of the door "right, I dunno when I'm going to be back but don't wait up or whatever' Ichigo closed the door before she could hear their good byes.

Mr. momomiya looked over at his wife from the couch with a concerned look and saw that his wife had started crying "I don't know what's happened to our little girl" she continued as she sobbed "I haven't seen her genuinely smile in years" Mr. momomiya hugged his wife "I hope its just a phase she's going through" He said as he cradled his wife.

*ding dong*

the momomiyas opened the door, "Well hello Mr and Mrs Momomiya or should I say in-laws? I'm Ichigo's new fiancee. I'm so happy to finally meet you" Stab.

thank you so much for reading, this might be the last chapter of this fanfic unless you want a follow up to the previous chapter but I just wanted to explore what kisshu had been upto because up until this point this fanfic has been more Ichigo based rather than Kisshu based. I hope you enjoyed!

Razzlekid95


End file.
